Along the Way
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: A song soothes a rough patch between Wilson and House.


Title: "Along the Way"

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Owner: David Shore, Fox and USA Networks, Bad Hat Harry and Heel-Toe Productions

Song Info: Song belongs to Gary Allan and his co-writer, if the song has one- that I can't remember right now. (That's what I get for losing my CD cover.) The song is on Gary Allan's record, "Get Off On the Pain," which is produced by Gary Allan and more than likely Mark Wright and Tony Brown. They all work for MCA Nashville records. No where along the way did I make an appearance in the process until I purchased the CD!

Author: Aquarius Seth

Author's Note: I know this is a cheap method of writing a story but I've have a nightmare of a writer's block lately and at this point, simple is better than nothing. Don't worry I have another piece that isn't a song fic in my head. I've got most of the plot tangles straightened out- I just have to do the writing part!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, the song, nothing just a shaky plot idea. Thank you very much.

Rating: T just because the idea of labeling it under the PG rating might make someone confused.

Word Count: 1,495

(Wilson, House)

I'm an idiot.

I should have never walked out of the loft. I should have hidden in my bedroom. I could have ignored his ranting, I could have agreed with everything he said, anything.

Now I'm sitting at the local pub wondering if I should call him or not. God I can only imagine what is going through his head right now. He probably thinks I'm out trying to wiggle under some woman's skirt.

I glance at my beer that's getting warmer by the second. I ordered it because you need to buy something at a bar-I saw the Bud Light sign and repeated it to the hovering waitress. A few minutes later the bottle appeared but I haven't touched it once.

I can't.

How can I ask House to stay sober and indulge myself? A part of me wanted it. One beer wouldn't hurt but I've already asked so much of House, the least I can do is stay sober myself.

I noticed the door open and I glanced over. House was standing there. He scanned the bar before he noticed me. He sighed and I watched him fidget with his cane.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a leggy blonde in a wrinkled skirt stand up. She and her friend had arrived a few minutes after I did. She had slipped back into those impossibly high heels she came in with. I watched as she limped over to House with a smile on her face.

He glanced at her and then back to me.

I averted my eyes and really thought about picking up that beer. He'll probably walk out with her right now. It's not like he can't be charming when he wants too.

I close my eyes and try to prepare myself for the pain that's to come.

"Sure honey." I heard her rattle some change in her hand. Oh god was he doing? Paying for her services in loose change?

I heard her heels as they made their way towards the jukebox.

In a matter of seconds I'll know what type of mood he was in. Music is a dead give away with normal people. With House and me music is a weapon at times. I can inflict some serious psychological torture on House by playing the score to "Amadeus," and he returns the favor with anyone of his records, usually his Roy Orbison collection reduces me to tears in a matter of notes.

Meanwhile, I noticed that the opening cords to an unfamiliar song, has begun. I ignore the woman as the man's voice and words come into the first stanza.

_-Scarecrows and devils are the only thing out this way_

_-What that says about me, it's probably true_

_-I've been carrying all these words around_

_-For too long and now it's time to lay them down_

_-I'm here for forgiveness and I need it from you_

My breath catches halfway out of my lungs and it hurt. I force myself to expel the rest of that breath and take another one even as the pinching pain in my lungs spreads.

Oh god, this wasn't going to be good.

_-The road was long and it took so much time_

_-But I learned a lot from my mistakes_

_-I made some wrong turns that I'm not proud of_

_-They made me who I am today_

_-I just got a little lost along the way_

I felt the burn in my eyes as I shut them and turned away from the bar. He was going to rake me over the coils tonight.

"Are you alright sugar?" I glanced up and noticed my waitress hovering over me.

-_I won't blame you if you turn around and slam the door_

_-I understand if you don't want to hear me again_

_-I'm not here to fight, I came to you tonight_

_-To say I'm sorry and to try to make it right_

_-I'm only finding my way back from where I've been- don't know where I've been_

I wanted to ask her if I looked alright but I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. I could feel his eyes burning into my neck. I shivered and pushed the beer away. I reached into my pocket and fumbled with my phone. I prayed I didn't break it. I couldn't open it. I cried out in frustration and shoved it onto the table.

I dragged my hands down my thighs and tried again to gather myself. My ears strained to hear the familiar sound of House walking towards me but I didn't hear anything of the sort. Instead I just heard my waitress move away.

_-The road was long and it took so much time_

_-But I've learned a lot from my mistakes_

_-I made some wrong turns that I'm not proud of_

_-They made me who I am today_

_-I just got a little lost along the way_

_-I just got a little lost along the way_

I could feel my muscles tense up in self-defense. All I could do was sit there and let the song attack my mind. I felt defenseless.

_-The road was long and took so much time_

_-But I learned a lot from my mistakes_

_-I made some wrong turns that I'm not proud of_

_-Made me who I am today_

_-I just got a little lost_

_-Just been a little lost_

_-I just got a little lost along the way_

I finally heard him making his way towards me. I couldn't control the full body shiver that coursed through my limbs. I heard him stop right next to me.

"Come home Wilson."

"How did you find me?" I wondered out loud.

"I followed you out of the house. You didn't notice me behind you." I nodded and tried to dry my tears as discretely as possible.

"I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry." I offered.

"I was just being a jerk." I could hear that implied, **I'm sorry**, but there was no way those words were going to cross his lips. "Are you coming home?" He asked and his voice shattered me. I could hear that painful vulnerability undercutting his words. I clenched my jaw and hands. I hated breaking him down like this unfortunately it was like cocaine. You know it's bad for you but you want it, you crave it, you would kill for it.

"Yes."

"Wilson?" He moved towards me and I glanced up. His warm lips landed on mine and I was slightly startled. He was not one for public displays of affection so it shocked my lips open and he slipped his tongue into my mouth for a brief moment.

I moaned quietly but I let him move away from me.

"Let's go home Wilson. I think we've had enough exposure for one evening don't you?" I nodded and watched as he reached into his pocket and brought out his wallet. He left a five dollar tip before he put his wallet back. He took my hand and gently tugged me to my feet.

"I-"

"Hush, it can wait. I know." I nodded and let him take me towards the door.

_-Scarecrows and devils are the only things out this way_

_-What that says about me, it's probably true_

I squeezed his hand a little harder and hoped it was taken as a truce sign.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe we would ever have a fight free relationship but as long as I was forgiven for this transgression that's all I needed.

"Want a pizza?" He asked as I looked up into those blue eyes. All was forgiven.

"Sure." I whispered and followed him as I always do.

The End.


End file.
